Hillig U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,567 is directed to a composite material processed by infiltration. The object of the invention is the production of a high temperature composite material. Hillig U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,162 discloses a method for the production of high temperature composite materials. This patent notes that the SrSiO.sub.3 has unique characteristics, such as expansion while freezing. The combination of CaSiO.sub.3 and SrSiO.sub.3 provides a material which is stable at a variety of temperature ranges.
Hillig and McGuigan U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,941 is directed to a ceramic matrix produced with continuous SiC fibers and a slip casting technique. A porous mold in the shape of the material desired is used in the process. It is capable of removing the liquid from the suspension leaving only the matrix material. Prior to drying, continuous SiC fibers are wrapped around the mold. The process may be repeated to add thickness to the material. Drying occurs in an ambient environment.
Gadkaree U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,991 is concerned with another composite. The only pertinency of this patent is the use of SrSiO.sub.3 as an alternative material in the composite structure. Singh et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,904 discloses a ceramic matrix having a boron nitride coating. A carbon cloth is dipped into a slurry layer into a preform. At this point infiltration is used to form the composite.